cameron_boycefandomcom_es-20200214-history
CAMERON BOYCE
INFORMACION PERSONAL  Cameron Mica Boyce nacio el 28 de mayo de 1999  enLos Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos,  fallecio el 6 de julio de 2019 a los 20 años en Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos  la causa de su muerte fue una Convulsión  su residencia eran Los Ángeles  su nacionalidad era Estadounidense  su Lengua materna fue el Inglés estadounidense  sus caracteristicas fisicas fueronAltura 1,68 m (5 ft 6 in) Información profesional  Ocupación Actor  Años activo 2008-2019  Rol debut Michael Carson en Mirrors  Instrumeto Voz  Obras notables Jessie largometrajes Mirrors, Eagle Eye, Descendants, Descendants 2, Grown Ups, y Grown Ups 2, así como por sus papeles como Luke Ross en la serie original de Disney Channel Jessie y como Connor en la serie Disney XD Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything.  Distinciones Premio Young Artist (2012) VIDA PERSONAL Boyce vivía en el área de Los Ángeles con su madre, su padre y su hermana menor. Le gustaba bailar breakdance y junto con cuatro de sus amigos era miembro del grupo de breakdancing "X Mob".2 Su padre es afroamericano y su madre es judía.3 Su abuela paterna, Jo Ann (Allen) Boyce, fue una de las doce Clinton, los primeros afroamericanos a asistir a una escuela secundaria integrada en el sur, en 1956, según lo ordenado tras el caso Brown v. Board of Education.4 Carrera Boyce comenzó su carrera como modelo a los siete años de edad, apareciendo en el catálogo de Disney Store, y posteriormente en anuncios para revistas de Garnet Hill, Wilsons Leather, Jakks Pacific, Nestlé y K-Mart. También ha entrenado en varios estilos de danza, incluyendo breaking, hip-hop, jazz, moderno, tap y ballet. En 2007, inició su carrera como actor a la edad de ocho años, apareciendo en anuncios de Kraft Macaroni and Cheese, Fruit Loops, y Bisquick6. Al año siguiente, hizo su debut en el vídeo musical de la banda Panic! at the Disco That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed), como un joven Ryan Ross. Más tarde, apareció en el vídeo musical de Ice Cube Yall Know How I Am y en el vídeo de Willow Smith Whip My Hair.78 En julio de 2008, Boyce hizo su debut en televisión con un papel recurrente como Michael 'Stone' Cates Jr. en la serie General Hospital: Night Shift.9 En agosto de 2008 hizo su debut en el cine con un papel co-protagonista en la película de terror Mirrors, y también apareció en la película de misterio y suspenso Eagle Eye.1011 En junio de 2010, Boyce co-protagonizó como Keith Feder, el hijo mimado de Adam Sandler en la comedia Grown Ups, y apareció más tarde ese mismo año haciendo gala de su destreza en el baile en la serie web The Legion of Extraordinary Dancers.1213 En abril de 2011, Boyce tuvo una aparición como invitado en la serie original de Disney Channel Good Luck Charlie y ese mismo mes fue uno de los bailarines que aparecieron en un homenaje a Royal Wedding, de la cadena ABC Dancing with the Stars.14 En junio de ese año tuvo un pequeño papel como uno de los compañeros de Judy en la comedia Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer y en agosto, fue uno de los bailarines en la serie original de Disney Channel Shake It Up, junto a la actriz y cantante Zendaya.1415 En septiembre de 2011, Boyce obtuvo un papel coprotagonista en la serie original de Disney Channel Jessie, como el hijo travieso de 12 años de edad, llamado Luke Ross.16 Durante la pre- producción del espectáculo, el papel de Luke fue pensado originalmente para ser un chico llamado Hiro, adoptado desde Corea, pero los directores de casting quedaron impresionados con Boyce durante el proceso de audición, y, finalmente, decidieron recrear el papel específicamente para él.1718 En 2013, Boyce coprotagonizó por segunda vez a Keith Feder en Grown Ups 2. Más tarde, en 2015, es llamado para interpretar a Carlos de Vil, hijo de Cruella de Vil, en la película original de Disney Descendants y en el 2017 interpreta nuevamente este papel en la película Descendants 2. Fallecimiento Boyce falleció el 6 de julio de 2019 a las 14:35 hora local, a la edad de 20 años en su casa en Los Ángeles.1920 El deceso del actor se produjo mientras dormía, debido a una convulsión, resultado de una patología en curso por la que estaba siendo tratado.2122 Luego se supo que el joven actor había sido previamente diagnosticado con epilepsia 23, por lo que se presumió que había tenido un status epilepticus que le provocó la muerte.24 Se realizó una autopsia, pero la divulgación de la causa de muerte se aplazó, hasta que se realizara una investigación más a fondo.25 Los resultados de la autopsia fueron publicados por el Departamento Forense del Condado de Los Ángeles el 30 de julio de 2019, confirmando que la causa de la muerte de Boyce se debió a una muerte repentina e inesperada por epilepsia. Sus restos fueron cremados en el Forest Lawn Funeral Home y las cenizas fueron entregadas a su padre, Victor Boyce. Una de las despedidas mas emotivas fueron de dove cameron aquí el link de su despedida https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8JXkWp4y0c Otra despedida fue la de la china anne mcclain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSIytf5TsNw Notas Descendants 2 no entró en el NZ Top 40 Albums Chart, pero alcanzó el puesto número 6 en el NZ Heatseekers Albums Chart. "Ways to Be Wicked" no entró en el Billboard Hot 100, pero alcanzó el puesto número 1 en el Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles. "Set it Off" no entró en el Billboard Hot 100, pero alcanzó el puesto número 6 en el Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles. "You and Me" no entró en el Billboard Hot 100, pero alcanzó el puesto número 20 en el Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles Referencias «Disney Channel Medianet». web.archive.org. 16 de octubre de 2014. Consultado el 9 de julio de 2019. «Cameron Boyce bio». disneyabcpress. Consultado el 8 de abril de 2015. PacificRimVideoPress (30 de abril de 2014), Cameron Boyce Loves Fifth Harmony, Talks Hit Show "Jessie" & Looking For A GF!, consultado el 9 de julio de 2019 «Disney Star Cameron Boyce Honors His Grandmother's Connection to 'The Clinton 12' for Black History Month: 'She Has Chosen to Forgive, but Not Forget'». PEOPLE.com (en inglés). Consultado el 9 de julio de 2019. «Disney Channel Medianet». web.archive.org. 16 de octubre de 2014. Consultado el 9 de julio de 2019. «Media Vid Kids - Cameron Boyce». web.archive.org. 5 de noviembre de 2015. Consultado el 9 de julio de 2019. «Disney Channel Medianet». web.archive.org. 16 de octubre de 2014. Consultado el 9 de julio de 2019. «Panic! At The Disco: That Green Gentleman». YouTube.com. 5 de mayo de 2008. «What's On Tonight 'General Hospital Night Shift'». NYTimes.com. 12 de agosto de 2008. «Movie review: Mirrors | www.pegasusnews.com | Dallas/Fort Worth». web.archive.org. 1 de noviembre de 2013. Consultado el 9 de julio de 2019. «Family Filmgoer "Eagle Eye"». WashingtonPost.com. 3 de octubre de 2008. «Movie: 'Grown Ups'». TorontoSun.com. 20 de junio de 2010. «The LXD: Origins». Hulu.com. 1 de diciembre de 2010. Archivado desde el original el 26 de noviembre de 2011. «Cameron Boyce "Luke Ross"». DisneyChannelMedianet.com. Archivado desde el original el 16 de junio de 2012. Consultado el 15 de septiembre de 2011. «Review: 'Judy Moody'». The Providence Journal. 10 de junio de 2011. «Details on the Cast of "Jessie" Which Started Production | Fanlala.com». web.archive.org. 9 de abril de 2016. Consultado el 9 de julio de 2019. «Disney's New Show 'Jessie' Casting Starring Roles». New Faces. 23 de mayo de 2011. «An interview with Cameron Boyce from "Jessie"». PopCulturePassionistas.com. 28 de septiembre de 2011. «Murió la estrella de Disney Channel Cameron Boyce». Infobae. 7 de julio de 2019. Marin, Raul (7 de julio de 2019). «Fallece el joven actor de Disney Channel Cameron Boyce a los 20 años». www.ahoranoticias.cl. «Muere Cameron Boyce, estrella de Disney Channel en Jessie, a los 20 años». ELMUNDO. 7 de julio de 2019. «Estrella de Disney Channel Cameron Boyce fallece a los 20 años». 24Horas.cl. 7 de julio de 2019. «Cameron Boyce's Family Confirms He Suffered From Epilepsy». E! Online (en inglés estadounidense). Tue Jul 09 19:45:00 PDT 2019. Consultado el 3 de agosto de 2019. De 2019, 12 De Julio. «Cómo es que la epilepsia de Cameron Boyce pudo haber ocasionado su muerte a los 20 años». Infobae. Consultado el 16 de julio de 2019. «Disney star Cameron Boyce's cause of death is deferred 'pending further investigation'». USA TODAY (en inglés). Consultado el 3 de agosto de 2019. «Disney Channel star Cameron Boyce suffered 'sudden unexpected death in epilepsy': Coroner». ABC7 Los Angeles (en inglés). 31 de julio de 2019. Consultado el 3 de agosto de 2019. «Cameron Boyce was 'cremated' after suffering fatal epileptic seizure». Mail Online. 16 de julio de 2019. Consultado el 16 de julio de 2019. «Disney Star Cameron Boyce's Death Certificate Reveals He was Cremated». TMZ (en inglés). Consultado el 16 de julio de 2019. Elizabeth Wagmeister. «Watch: Bella Thorne & Zendaya Reunite on ‘K.C. Undercover’ (Exclusive Clip)». Variety. Consultado el 10 de abril de 2015. «Luke’s Back». web.archive.org. 20 de febrero de 2018. Consultado el 9 de julio de 2019. «Billboard 200 - August 22, 2015». Billboard. Consultado el 12 de agosto de 2015. «Top Soundtracks - August 22, 2015». Billboard. Consultado el 12 de agosto de 2015. Ryan, Gavin (8 de agosto de 2015). «ARIA Albums: Meghan Trainor 'Title' Is No 1». Noise11. Consultado el 8 de agosto de 2015. «Soundtrack - Descendandants». Consultado el 16 de diciembre de 2015. «lescharts.com - Soundtrack - Descendants». lescharts.com. Consultado el 9 de julio de 2019. «Soundtrack - Descendandants». Consultado el 16 de diciembre de 2015. «FIMI Compilation Albums - WK 40». Consultado el 9 de octubre de 2015. «Dutch charts». dutchcharts.nl Mega Top. 30 de mayo de 2011. Consultado el 4 de junio de 2011. «NZ Heatseekers Albums Chart». Recorded Music NZ. 31 de julio de 2017. Consultado el 29 de julio de 2017. «spanishcharts.com - Soundtrack - Los descendientes». spanishcharts.com. Consultado el 9 de julio de 2019. List of Boyce's singles on Billboard: "Rotten to the Core": «Billboard Hot 100 - August 22, 2015». Billboard. Consultado el 12 de agosto de 2015. "Set It Off": «Cameron Boyce - Chart history (Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles)»]. Billboard. Consultado el 19 de diciembre de 2015. "It's Goin' Down": «Billboard Hot 100: The week of August 12, 2017». Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Consultado el 2 de agosto de 2017. http://www.billboard.com/biz/search/charts?f%5b0%5d=ts_chart_artistname%3Adove%20camer on&f%5b1%5d=itm_field_chart_id%3A793&f%5b2%5d=ss_bb_type%3Achart_item&type=2&artist =dove%20cameron «Gold & Platinum: Cameron Boyce». Recording Industry Association of America. Consultado el 31 de mayo de 2017. «"Jolly to the Core" by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce and Booboo Stewart». iTunes. «Jolly to the Core (Disney Parks Presents: A Descendants Magical Holiday Celebration)». YouTube. 9 de diciembre de 2016. «Ways to Be Wicked (From "Descendants 2"/Official Video)». YouTube. 30 de abril de 2017. «Panic at the Disco – Biografía». VH1. Consultado el 14 de agosto de 2012. Enlaces externos Cameron Boyce en Internet Movie Database (en inglés) Cameron Boyce en Twitter Cameron Boyce en Instagram Cameron Boyce en TVGuide (en inglés) Control de autoridades Proyectos WikimediaWd Datos: Q553704Commonscat Multimedia: Cameron Boyce IdentificadoresWorldCatVIAF: 294001815ISNI: 0000 0003 9953 2420BNF: 17006595g (data)GND: 1190043939LCCN: no2009037657NKC: xx0150928Repositorios digitalesBillboard: cameron-boyce Categorías: HombresNacidos en 1999Fallecidos en 2019Actores de televisión de Estados UnidosActores de cine de Estados UnidosActores de Los ÁngelesArtistas de Disney